


Cover- Planet Sherlock

by blanketforyourshock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fic cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketforyourshock/pseuds/blanketforyourshock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake book cover for pir8fancier's fic, Planet Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover- Planet Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pir8fancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8fancier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Planet Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161781) by [pir8fancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8fancier/pseuds/pir8fancier). 



You can check out more of my book covers  [here](http://blanketforyourshock.tumblr.com/tagged/fake+book+covers) .


End file.
